Little Secret Behind
by chit catt
Summary: OCKyoko— Aku mengenalnya, lebih dari dunia mengetahui Kyoko. FFC Original Character.


**Disclaimer** Yoshiki Nakamura

**Rated** K

**Genre **Family

**Submitted to** Infantrum _Original Character_ _Challenge_

_

* * *

_

Aku berdiri di jalur khusus pejalan kaki, yang ada di sisi sebuah jalan besar kota Tokyo.

Tak kudapati keramaian seperti yang biasa kulihat pada hari lain, namun bukan berarti di sana tak ada aktivitas manusia sedikit pun. Hari itu jalanan hanya dilintasi satu dua kendaraan dalam interval yang cukup lama. Membuat mereka bisa mengebut, setidaknya hingga batas kecepatan maksimal kendaraan. Kemudian juga ada beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan dagang di pertokoan yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Sisanya terdiri atas petugas dinas kebersihan dan beberapa pejalan kaki sepertiku.

Kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah langit sore yang tampak jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Matahari terlihat telah meninggalkan singgasananya di atas sana untuk menuju ufuk barat. Warna langit yang semula biru pun mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Tapi untuk mengetahui waktu lebih persisnya, aku ganti menatap arloji perak yang melingkar di tangan kananku.

Jarum jam telah menunjuk angka yang sedari tadi sudah kutunggu. _Inilah saatnya_, aku berkata pada diriku.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah kanan untuk sekali lagi memastikan. Setelah memperkirakan _timming_ yang tepat, aku lantas melangkahkan kakiku seperti orang yang hendak menyebrang pada umumnya. Namun belum sampai di seberang jalan, aku sudah berhenti melangkah. Kulihat dari sisi kananku, sebuah sepeda melaju kencang tepat di jalurku berdiri. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami bertabrakan, atau tepatnya sepeda itu menabrakku.

_BRAK!_

Aku terjatuh setelah terbentur lumayan keras. Untungnya setelah itu aku hanya menderita nyeri saja, terutama di bagian yang tertabrak tadi. Selain itu ada beberapa lecet di tangan kiriku yang sempat mencium aspal. Tentu tidak ada luka yang cukup parah karena aku hanya tertabrak sepeda. Hanya saja bajuku jadi agak sedikit kotor, tapi itu bisa segera dibereskan setelah menepuknya beberapa kali.

Sementara itu, kualihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang menabrakku tadi. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang masih sangat muda, umurnya mungkin berkisar enam hingga tujuh belas tahun. Rambut pendeknya berwarna cokelat dan wajahnya cukup manis walau dibiarkan polos tanpa riasan.

Gadis itu mengenakan blus putih yang masuk dengan rapi ke dalam rok bermotif kotak-kotak, dengan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di balik kerah bajunya. Ia juga memakai kaus kaki hitam panjang dan sepasang sepatu kulit. Sebuah padanan baju yang mudah dikenali sebagai satu setel seragam SMA.

Sama sepertiku, gadis itu sedang tersungkur di tanah, tak jauh dari sepedanya yang juga dalam posisi terbaring. Aku membantunya berdiri. Kemudian membenarkan posisi sepedanya sementara ia merapikan diri. Ia lantas membungkuk sambil meminta maaf karena sudah menabrakku tadi. Aku cukup terkesan dengan cara membungkuknya yang tidak biasa, begitu dalam dan luwes. Lalu kukatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

_Tidaak! Anda terluka_, ia berseru dengan panik setelah melihat kulit tangan kiriku terkoyak.

_Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan_, jawabku.

Namun ia menggelengkan kepala, sambil menegaskan bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Ia pun mempersilakanku menonjok pipi kiri atau kanan miliknya sebagai kompensasi, yang tentu saja tidak akan kulakukan.

Lalu aku mengusulkan padanya untuk membeli antiseptik saja sebagai gantinya dan ia menyanggupi. Gadis itu pun pergi ke mini market yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat itu, sementara aku menunggu di bangku yang disediakan di depan pertokoan. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali. Kemudian kami duduk bersama, sambil menungguku membersihkan luka.

Aku lantas memperkenalkan diri padanya. Kukatakan diriku berasal dari Kyoto. Dan karena belum terlalu hapal jalanan di kota ini, aku jadi ceroboh seperti tadi. Wajahnya seketika berubah muram saat aku menyebut kata Kyoto. Namun saat kutanyakan penyebabnya, ia hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa tidak ada yang penting.

Lalu ia ganti memperkenalkan diri. Mogami, begitulah marganya.

Tanpa ia beritahu pun, aku mengenal gadis itu. Dia adalah aktris pendatang baru yang akhir-akhir ini banyak menjadi sorotan publik. Terutama setelah ia mendapat peran antagonis di sebuah drama besar dan membintangi video klip seorang penyanyi yang sangat populer. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihatnya muncul di berbagai acara televisi juga majalah, mendapat pujian atas aktingnya. Aku tahu ia adalah seorang talenta berbakat. Dan aku juga tahu lebih dari itu.

Akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak kukatakan. Aku hanya bilang bahwa wajahnya tampak tidak asing.

Sebagian besar orang, terutama untuk gadis seumurannya, pasti akan membanggakan profesi keartisan mereka jika mendengarku berkata demikian. Namun tidak dengan gadis itu. Ia malah menjawab, dengan semburat merah muda di wajahnya, mungkin itu hanya karena aku pernah mampir ke restoran tempat ia bekerja.

_Mungkin demikian_, timpalku.

Lalu aku mengutarakan pendapatku mengenai caranya membungkuk barusan, yang menurutku sangat patut dipuji bahkan untuk orang awam sepertiku. Tapi lagi-lagi udara di sekitarnya turun drastis. Aku meminta maaf padanya dan bertanya apakah aku sedang menyinggung topik yang sensitif.

_Bukan begitu_, jawabnya, _hanya saja tiba-tiba jadi teringat banyak hal._

_Yah... itu memang sering terjadi_, balasku.

Aku lantas menanyakan restoran tempatnya bekerja, sehingga jika lain kali sedang kebetulan lewat, aku bisa mampir ke sana. Dia pun dengan senang hati memberitahukan alamat sebuah restoran Jepang, yang kudengar darinya bernama Daruma. Dan ia meminta padaku untuk sekalian membawa banyak teman saat mampir nanti.

_Jadi kau bisa meminta bosmu untuk memberi bonus_, gurauku.

Ia tertawa renyah sambil membantah. Katanya, ini hanya rasa terima kasih pada bosnya yang sudah berbaik hati menyewakan kamar di restoran untuk ia tinggali.

_Oh, begitu. Tapi tetap saja kau harus memberi servis khusus saat aku datang nanti_, aku berkata lagi.

Ia mengiyakan. Hanya saja dengan catatan, pada waktu aku mampir nanti, dia kebetulan tidak sedang ada pekerjaan di tempat lain.

Aku langsung tahu yang ia maksud adalah pekerjaannya sebagai artis di dunia entertainment. Tapi sekali lagi, hal itu tidak kukatakan. Sebaliknya, aku memasang wajah sedikit heran seraya bertanya, apakah ia tidak merasa berat menjalani banyak pekerjaan sekaligus padahal masih sekolah.

_Tidak juga_, sahutnya. _Memang berat sih, tapi sangat menyenangkan._

_Bekerja di restoran itu menyenangkan?_ tanyaku lagi.

_Bukan..._ Ia mengibaskan tangan._ Maksudku pekerjaan satunya_, terangnya.

Kukatakan bahwa aku salut padanya yang masih muda namun sudah bekerja begitu keras. Ia kembali tersipu dan bilang kalau aku berlebihan.

Kemudian aku memberitahu dia kalau aku sudah selesai membersihkan lukaku. Aku juga meminta maaf karena sudah menyita waktunya. Dia menggeleng dan menegaskan lagi bahwa ini memang tanggung jawabnya. Lagipula sudah lama ia tak bercerita banyak pada seseorang seperti denganku tadi.

Kami pun berpamitan. Gadis itu lantas mengayuh sepedanya ke arah yang sedang ditujunya sebelum menabrakku.

Aku menatapnya pergi hingga siluetnya hilang di titik lenyap. Di telingaku terngiang kalimat yang ia ucapkan sebelum beranjak pergi. _Aku tahu Anda adalah orang baik_, ia berkata padaku. _Karena makhluk-makhluk itu tidak bereaksi terhadap sesuatu, _lanjutnya, namun aku tidak terlalu paham mengenai bagian yang ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil memikirkan kesan yang didapat gadis itu mengenai diriku. _Orang baik, ya?_

Kurasa semua tidak akan sama lagi jika ia mengetahui kebenaran tentangku. Bahwa aku mengenal gadis itu lebih dari yang mungkin ia perkirakan. Mungkin ia akan berbalik jadi membenciku pada saat itu.

Aku lantas menatap langit sekali lagi, berusaha menepis pemikiran yang mulai menderaku. Entah bagaimana, aku jadi agak sayang kalau harus dibenci olehnya. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak dalam posisi yang berhak untuk memiliki perasaan semacam itu. Jadi aku berusaha segera mengenyahkannya, sebelum perasaan ini merasukiku lebih jauh.

Kemudian aku mengambil ponsel di sakuku. Kutekan rangkaian nomor untuk menelepon seseorang sambil mendekatkan ponsel itu di telinga. Ketika kudengar seseorang di seberang sana merespon, aku pun mulai berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo, Saena-san? Ini aku. Ya, aku sudah menemuinya sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Sepertinya dia hidup dengan cukup baik. Aku bahkan mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Apa kau mau bertemu dengannya? Oh, jangan jadi pengecut! Lagipula gadis sebaik itu pasti akan memaafkanmu, setidaknya menurutku sih begitu."

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**AN (Ditujukan bagi yang penasaran soal tokoh **_**Aku**_** saja! Yang tidak, harap jangan baca AN ini dan langsung pergi mereview **–emang ada yang mau ngereview gitu?–**)**

**.**

**.**

Untuk para pembaca tersayang yang ingin tahu mengenai sosok _Aku_. Saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan seputar tokoh tersebut di sini. Apakah dia saudara tiri Kyoko/ stalker bayaran/ dsb, silakan tebak sendiri menggunakan imajinasi dengkul –PLAK!– otak Anda. Dengan begitu tokoh ini akan menjadi OC murni milik bersama. Sekian.

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

_Con-crits? Review? Will be pleased. ^___^_


End file.
